


Catching Up

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long month and a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I am writing sequels for fics I haven't even finished yet. This is a different universe then my other Zuko/Hakoda fics. In this one Zuko is an adult and they have a bit of a long distance relationship. Thanks Kira and Jen for helping me whip this into shape.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 33 "Water" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko and Hakoda walked into Zuko’s tiny apartment. It had been a long night. A month earlier, Hakoda had brought Zuko home to meet his family and in some fit of insanity, they decided to have dinner with everyone all together; Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Mai, and Sokka’s girlfriend, Suki. Zuko had not been able to see Hakoda at all during the time in-between. It had been a long night.

Hakoda took off his jacket and went on about the evening, seemingly oblivious to the look Zuko was giving him. “Well, Suki thinks we’re adorable.”

“Yeah.” Zuko locked the door. He stalked the older man, circling closer while Hakoda took off his tie and flung it across the room. Zuko closed in and fingered the newly exposed part of Hakoda’s neck. He started unbuttoning Hakoda’s shirt. “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Oh?” Hakoda slid his hands down Zuko’s back. “So what are you going to do about it?” He pulled Zuko closer and kneaded his ass like bread dough. Zuko wasn’t sure when that became such a turn on, but he didn’t care either. He’d never undressed Hakoda so fast. Hakoda was amused by Zuko’s constant need to rush everything. He countered by kissing Zuko and slowly undressing the younger man, taking time to gently caress each newly exposed patch of skin. It was not long before Zuko’s impatience won out. In a move that surprised the older man, Zuko grabbed him by the cock and lead him to the bathroom.

Once there, Zuko turned on the shower. Hakoda chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “The shower again? I didn’t think you’d be into that when there weren’t people around to hide the noise from. Or is it just my turn to pretend to drop the soap?”

Zuko leveled a glare at Hakoda’s cocky smile and flicked water at him when he checked the temperature. Once he deemed the water hot enough, he stepped in and beckoned the object of his affection to join him. Hakoda did not need to be asked twice. They immediately became an entanglement of limbs, rocking against each other for much needed contact. Hakoda turned Zuko around. Zuko braced his arms against the shower wall. The feeling of Hakoda’s mouth on his neck and the older man’s hands roaming over his stomach was maddening. “Quit teasing.”

Hakoda laughed deep in his chest. “Why?” He kissed his lover’s cheek. Zuko rested his head against the shower wall and groaned when Hakoda’s hand finally grasped his cock. He reached behind him to grab Hakoda’s hip and hold the other man close to him. The pace Hakoda set was teasing and slow, but Zuko was too lost in the sensations of Hakoda grinding against him and the hand on his cock to protest. And after a month of neglect, it was more than enough. Much too soon Zuko felt his body tense and then shudder in release. When he came down from his orgasmic high, Hakoda was still behind him, sucking on his ear with his entire body pressed flush against his backside, slightly rocking his hard arousal against his rear, silently pleading for his own release. Zuko turned around. “Never be gone for a whole month again.”

Under different circumstances Hakoda would have chuckled. “Never.”

Zuko lowered to his knees and engulfed Hakoda’s cock. They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
